The Demon Hunter's Help
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: Miyako Tsukino and her sisters are in Karakura for one reason... Destroy the demon that threatens to destroy the town... The only problem is... Will they ebd up destroying each other before they even find the demon... Will the demon be too close to home?


_**PLEASE READ!: **_I own nothing! My next door neighbor Brittany is soo awesome for letting me borrow the movies! She's like soo fricking awesome! She saved me from the Endless Youtube video watching! Tanx Brittany! You're So Awesome!Anyway enough about how totally fucking awesome my neighbor Brittany is... Okay Tell me I'm not the only one who instantly fell in love with Ichigo... Just everything is soo awesome and he's just got this attitude that just... OH! I love him! Rukia has to be my favorite girl though! She's just so awesome and queen bitch around these parts. Okay don't blame me if I'm not exactly up to date with this... I only got up to episode 24 for crying out loud! I'm taking a break before my eyes melt from my head! You don't know how long I've mulled this over, but I finally came to a decision... They're are three, they are sisters... I'll leave it at that.

_**Name: Miku Tsukino **_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Powers: The power of sun/ fire**_

_**Kin: Demon Hunter**_

_**Weapon of choice: Black Kogane **_

_**Name: Mizuki Tsukino**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Powers: Powers of water**_

_**Kin: Demon hunter**_

_**Weapon of choice: Kunai throwing knives.**_

_**Name: Miyako Tsukino**_

_**Age: 15 **_

_**Powers: The power of night and the moon.**_

_**Kin: Demon Hunter**_

_**Weapon of choice: Twin blades, **_

"Miyako Tsukino?" The teacher called.

"Here!" A black haired girl spoke. She had azure eyes and black hair, which when in the light had a dark purple haze to it. Heads turned as she chimed up.

"Oh, there you are! Students please welcome our new student," The teacher smiled warmly at Miyako. Miyako's face flushed as she felt all eyes on her.

"Why not come and introduce yourself to the class?" Miyako stood up and smoothed out her school skirt out with her hands. She walked up to the front of the ninth- grade classroom.

"My name is Miyako Tsukino. I cane here from a small village called Maki. My sisters, Mizuki and Miku, and I all moved here with our parents about a few months back. We work at the store a few blocks back," Miyako smiled, her hands clasped in front of her. She went back to her seat and everyone's eyes followed her.

"Okay thank you..." The teacher trailed off. The bell rang, signaling first period. Miyako picked up her schedule and walked out the door, joining her sisters in the hallway.

"Do you know where any of these stupid classes are?" The middle, Miku, said. She stomped her foot and stalked ahead of them.

"Sorry, I just got here too, remember?" The oldest child, Mizuki, said. Miyako tried not to laugh as Mizuki trailed behind her angry sister. They trailed ahead and left her alone in the hallway. Miyako looked at the almost empty halls and sighed, how was she going to get there now? Her attention turned to a orange haired boy and a raven haired girl that brushed by her. She grasped his arm and gave a weak smile.

"Um, excuse me..." She trailed off, trying to match his face with a name from the attendance.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki,"

"Right, Ichigo, I hate to bother you but can you tell me where Economics is?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah... Rukia's just going there," Ichigo said, handing over the raven haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Miyako Tsukino. What's your name?" Miyako said, sticking out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Rukia Kuchiki! Nice to meet you," Rukia said, shaking the girl's out stretched hand.

"Well, off you two go, I've got to get going," Ichigo started to walk off.

"Cut the act Kuchiki, I know you're not _this_ nice," Miyako said, starting to run the hall.

"Glad you came when we called... This isn't a hollow we're dealing with," Rukia matched Miyako's quick steps.

"From the sounds of it it's a class C demon, lucky you called when you did. From what you told me, this demon is really wreaking havoc on this town," Miyako watched as Rukia popped a green pill and her soul burst from her body. Miyako pulled a black robe, with red trimming, and burn wholes everywhere on it, over her head.

"Like the new look,"

"You too," Miyako said, her sisters bursting through the doors of their classes.

"Glad you two could make it," Rukia said, watching as Miku and Mizuki did the same as their younger sister.

"Oh shut the fuck-"

"Language," Mizuki warned.

"Oh whatever!" Miku yelled in frustration. They burst through the doors, the three sisters were taken aback.

"That's no..."

"Class..."

"C demon!" Miyako finished the sentence, her world spinning. Miyako leaned against a nearby wall for support, hand on her head.

"This is nothing, I've ever experienced before. It's almost... Overpowering," Miku said, studying the horizon.

"Could it be a Class A?" Rukia asked the three demon hunters.

"No, Mom sealed him away almost a- a century ago! He can't get out!" Miku said her eyes widening. Miyako looked at her sisters, her vision blurred but her voice strong.

"For how long? Seals can be broken,"

"Not this on-" Mizuki's voice faded.

"We guarded that seal with our lives! There is no way he could've- We took care of it didn't we?" Miku panicked.

"As far as I can remember," Miyako's world turned upside down as she fought the dizziness. She shut her eyes and used one hand to rub the bridge of her nose.

"Guys I'm gonna heave!" She warned. Mizuki grabbed her sister and sat her down on the brick wall and put her hand on her head.

"Guys, I don't think we can go today... This Demonic presence is making us all weak, all except Rukia... Who can't even feel it." Mizuki insisted.

"No if we don't go after it we'll never catch it!" Miku argued with her sister.

"Bullshit! If a presence is this strong we'll be able to track it a mile away!"

"Watch your mouth,"

"Look, all I'm saying is that Miyako can't fight! She's never been exposed to this kind of-"  
>"Well she better damn well get used to it!"<p>

"Why! Why does she have to suffer! Because you did!"

"Leave me out of this! This is about how _weak _our little sister is! It's not about me!"  
>"Then stop taking your anger out on her! She's not weak! Miku you always pick out every flaw she's ever had and used it against her!"<p>

"Who are you to speak about her in such a way! You're not her mother!"

"No! But I'm as close to one as she'll ever get! Or did you forget how _your_ beloved brother took that all away! Don't you remember Akudou? Your precious brother that couldn't be harmed!" Mizuki screamed at her sister, her rage seething off her.

"Stop!" Kohaku screamed.

"How he murdered our father _just_ to be the man of the house! How he used to torment everyone! Except you... Why was that Miku? Why didn't he torment you?"

"I don't know-" Mizuki slapped her sister hard on the cheek.  
>"You <em>do <em>know Miku! You just don't want to believe it! It _happened!_ You can't just pretend like you didn't see it! He wanted you! He wanted you to help him overthrow Father! Didn't he?"

"I said stop!" Miku screamed again. Mizuki gritted her teeth and fought to control herself. Rukia went over to Miyako and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok-" Miyako's whole body started to shake, violently beneath Rukia's touch. Her head shot up and she ran over to her sisters blades in hand.

"Look! I'm not some little kid anymore! I'm 15! I have liberties! You want to fight! Do it on training grounds! You can kill each other then!" Miyako held the swords against her sister's necks.

"Or better yet, take it out on _our_ brother!" She seethed, her teeth clenched so hard it hurt.

"I know that's what I'll do," Miyako dropped the swords, they clattered to the ground with a sharp metallic clang. She pulled the black robe off and walked back through the doors of the school.

_**Hey! I did a Bleach FanFic! My life is now complete! Oh, wait... You mean I have to finish all the ones I already wrote! You've got to be kidding! Well anyway Review! Nothing too harsh please I beg.!**_

_**Peace, Love, an Happiness**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_

_**P.S. No Review means no 2nd chapter!**_


End file.
